vriesapediafandomcom-20200213-history
Nariscia
Name: Nariscia "Nikki" Skinner-Verro Age: Unknown; genetically created - appears 30 Status: Deceased Race: Werewolf (Unknown strain, has hybrid DNA of many different species) Affiliations: Dark Pierce Occupation: Scientist, Right Hand of Dark Pierce Birthday: Unknown Nariscia, also known as Nikki, is the perfect clone of Kursed, created by Dark Pierce. She is considered an abomination by many, and has frightning destructive powers. While at first she served merely as Dark Pierce's top experiment, she would become his assistant, and later, his wife. Her experimental name was ASX00 Appearance While in her human form, she calls herself Nikki. Despite being made from Kursed's DNA, and being a perfect clone, there really isn't a physical resemblance between the two. She has black hair that reaches to the low of her back, lightly shaded tan skin. She has blood red eyes, that curiously turn purple when angered. She stands slightly taller than her "sister", at a 5'9. Her body is void of any scars or markings. In her Werewolf form, Nariscia has very dark brown fur, with burning yellow eyes. A monstrous addition to this form, is her ability to grow out an extra pair of arms from her sides. Personality Nariscia is very cold, conniving, thorough, bloodthirsty, and worst of all; extremely intelligent and patient. Abilities & Powers Regeneration Nariscia's most prominent ability is her regeneration. Her healing surpasses even Arriana's, making her regeneration the single most rapid in all of the story. Her healing metabolism is so extreme, that when Tara Anders attempted to decapitate her, the wound from the blade's entry point had already fully healed before the blade even left her neck. As such, blades are completely useless. The only exception to this is with someone who has the ability to strike with extremely high velocity (Only Tai and Raith have been seen able to achieve this) that is invisible to the naked eye, followed by equally swift bindings of the severed limbs. Even comepletely dismembered, piece by piece, Nariscia is still able to function and individually control every severed limb. Destruction of the brain has proved equally futile, as she heals too quickly, however, if a blade is driven into a certain area of her brain, and kept there, she is momentarily stunned and supressed. Nariscia is virtually immune to fire and acid, healing so rapidly that no visible damage is even seen. Bullets are equally useless against her. Because of this regeneration, it is so far impossible to kill her. Even Raith deemed it not worth fighting her, and she has also proven to be completely immune to all his voodoo; As she was scientifically created, she has no soul. She was considered such a threat, that the only way to stop was to banish her to a different continent altogether. Experiment ASX00 Nariscia has undergone and completed countless tests and gene splicing, granting her immense power and agility. While her regeneration surpasses Kursed's, she is not capable of moving at the blinding speed that her "sister" can. She is physically as powerful as the giant Fang, an impressive feat. As stated before, she can grow an extra set of arms from her sides, and she is just as effective with them as she is with her main pair. Four arms equals four times the claws, claws which are stronger than Kursed's, and can tear through almost anything with ease. She can grow them out to a foot long. Senses Nariscia has drastically altered and enhanced senses that surpass even Sun Tribe. Her hearing is extremely accute, able to hear movement a hundred yards beneath the earth. She can follow and track a sent across an entire country, and has the ability to see in every spectrum of light. Evolution The single most terrifying attribute to Nariscia, is what has made her one of the most dangerous foes in the entire story. Nariscia is psychotically bloodthirsty and cannibalistic. When she deems a person worthy of her "gift", she will not slay them in combat, instead, she will eat them alive. With this, a complex process begins within her, and she can evolve traits from said victim. A prime example of this was shown when she hungrily devoured the Vampyre Boa. Afterwards, Nariscia attained the ability to grow vampiric wings out of her back, giving her the ability of flight. These wings end in deadly claws, only further adding to the weapon that she is. The list of attained traits and powers of DNA she has consumed is as follows: -An extra pair of arms, from devouring a Southern Crocodile -Vampiric Wings, from devouring Boaniva -Gills, from devouring a Black Fang Shark Category:People